Question: ${\sqrt{4} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt{4}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $4$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $4$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $4$ is $2\times 2$ We're looking for $\sqrt{4}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. We only have two prime factors, and we want to split them into two groups, so this is easy. $4 = 2\times 2$ , so $2^2 = 4$ So $\sqrt{4}$ is $2$.